An airbag device for restraining an occupant sitting in a seat of an aircraft is described in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 47-29530.
The airbag device described in this publication is installed in the back part of a seat in front of a seat of an aircraft. This airbag is inflated by being supplied with air from an electric compressor or a high-pressure cylinder.